Pain of the Pasts and Futures
by Cheerfully Cynical
Summary: Clara was constantly running. She doesn't even know how many times she saved the Doctor anymore. But when he finally sees her, and of course surrounded by nearly all his companions from his tenth body, it seems there going to be a lot of feelings to deal with... and a lot danger due to the Great Intelligence.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Clara was constantly running. She doesn't even know how many times she saved the Doctor anymore. But when he finally sees her, and of course surrounded by nearly all his companions from his tenth body, it seems there going to be a lot of feelings to deal with... and a lot danger due to the Great Intelligence.

**Rating: T **Really just because I am paranoid. There is seriously nothing yet, but I'm not sure about later on.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANYTHING of Doctor Who or BBC.

**A/N: **Hello! So this is my version of the 50th anniversary! I hope you enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxX

She ran. Her feet pounded on the damp, muddy ground, trying vainly to run faster than her human legs could take her. The large moon shone brightly above her, allowing her a safe view of a somewhat clear path in front of her. The lavish forest trees all around her did not allow her a safe journey; each large step caused another small cut to appear on her arms or legs; each pain like a sharp knife piercing her weak skin.

Her heart rate increased even more when, suddenly, miles behind her, she heard a loud howl from a creature not from this earth. She spun around on instinct, only to see, miles upon miles away, the glistening red eyes of a Hound of Hell; a werewolf.

_BAM!_

She was watching an old man yell at a young woman. Two other people – a middle aged man and woman – were huddled against a... contraption of levers, screens, and buttons. The middle aged man was holding the woman close, obviously protecting her from the raving old man.

_BAM! _

She was running again (_always running_) but this time she was sliding over dry, sandy rocks. As she tried to stop, the rocks underneath her caused her to slip, and she nearly fell – dear lord – right off a cliff, but a hand quickly grabbed her own hand, and pulled her back. She turned around to look at her savior – for only just a second – and she smiled slightly when she saw his odd bowtie (_not to mention outfit choice_) with a rather large chin. Even with the danger and the running, the terror, and the bravery, she loved it. She loved the adventures. **She lived for it. **

She lived to protect the Doctor.

Clara Oswald lived _as _the Doctor's timeline.

_BAM! _

Clara was sitting on the co-pilots chair, smiling with tears in her eyes as the Doctor's companions – heroes – moved the Earth back to its original place. She was ecstatic for all of them. They had saved the _**universe**_(_mind you, with a little help from "outside sources". AKA, herself). _She was so proud of everyone that the Doctor encountered.

And then she saw him. Dear god, the air around her actually grew cold. His dark eyes first glazed over at the scene in front of him, then he saw her, and he smiled so wide that it made the hairs on the back of Clara's neck stand on end. She felt paralyzed by his icy, wicked smile.

The Great Intelligence had figured out a way to follow her travels in the Doctor's timeline.

He looked so... _human. _So easy to destroy that Clara actually thought about just tackling him to the ground. But looks could be deceiving. He wasn't stupid; far from it. He had nearly defeated a Time Lord, what would stop him from easily just killing her?

Clara was in his trance. _It _was one of its so-called evil gifts. She could, with some resistance, feel adrenaline rush into her system, and soon felt the fear that went along with it. That was the only way she found she could fight it; with cold hard fear driving her.

Clara watched in horror as The Great Intelligence glided over to the Doctor with ease. The Doctor, not even recognizing the threat, continued manning the TARDIS with a gigantic smile on his face. "Doctor!" Clara screamed, regaining her strength. Just before The Great Intelligence was close enough to touch him, Clara did something extremely brave and reckless.

She tackled the evil being to the ground. Without thinking twice about it, she had jumped over part of the control panel and grabbed a hold of his black coat. He let out a shrill cry of surprise, and both quickly toppled to the floor.

They both froze for a millisecond, deciding the next course of action. It was simple for Clara, really; punch him in the face as hard as she could. What else could she do? So she did. She slammed her right fist directly center on Doctor Simeon's nose.

The alien let out an _extremely _loud cry of pain and surprise, and he curled up in a ball for a good five seconds. Clara's knuckles hurt, but it was worth it. She quickly scrambled away from him. "Doctor!" Clara screamed again, inches away from the Time Lord's face. She needed him! Both were in serious trouble if The Great Intelligence was able to mess with _his _timeline.

The Doctor's eyes filled with confusion. He lifted his head a little higher, as if trying to hear better. "Did anyone else here that?" He asked. Meanwhile, The Great Intelligence was regaining some sense. Clara saw, with some satisfaction, that she had broken his nose and even had a pretty bad bruise on the right side of his face.

"You can't protect him forever." He growled, causing Clara heart to drop down to her stomach. She felt faint.

"I can try." She responding, sounding braver than she felt. She moved in front of the Time Lord and spread her arms out wide, creating a human shield for him. The Great Intelligence only laughed. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Can't you hear it?" She heard the Doctor ask behind her. "It's like a clicking. Like... someone is trying to get my attention." He didn't move from his spot, but he was looking around and squinting his eyes.

"It seems _someone _is figuring it out, hmm?" Clara couldn't understand why he wasn't attack the Doctor right away. What was he waiting for?

And then Clara heard them; the whispers of his minions. It was everywhere, vibrating across the room and beyond.

"_The Doctor shall die deep in the lore of Evermore. The lore of Evermore holds the key to the forever cure of Evermore." _

"Well," She replied, literally swallowing her fear. "I know you're dying to tell me: What's the plan? What makes you think you'll be able to stop _The Doctor?_"

The Great Intelligence laughed. "Oh, it's not going to me be that stops the Doctor, it's going to be himself."

"_Clara! Clara can you hear me?" _

"Doctor?" Clara questioned, looking around with her heart beating furiously.

"Did you know, my dear, that there is no greater threat to the Doctor than his companions? And did you know - my dear child - that _you _are one of his greatest companions?" He stepped closer to Clara, almost nose to nose. Clara only stared at him with hard eyes. "And did you know that – without you – he wouldn't even exist?

Clara didn't even consider that. She never thought herself so _important _to the _whole entire __**universe. **_If the Great Intelligence were to kill her – even one part of her – one event would change, which could inspire a change in all of reality.

"Everything would change..."

The Great Intelligence laughed when he saw her expression. "Until next time, my dear. Do tell the Doctor I'll be waiting for him." With that, he vanished. There was no smoke in his wake, no fancy stage light, he was just gone.

"Claaaarrraaaaaa!" She heard again.

Thanking every god that she could think clearly because that manic was gone, she ran around the control run, trying to isolate the voice of _her _Doctor.

"Doctor?" She yelled once again.

Meanwhile, the tenth Doctor's companions were questioning the sanity of their Doctor. "Doctor, we don't hear anything." Jack Harkness _('the sexy one'_ _Clara thought) _said to the Doctor, looking a little uncertain at questioning him.

"_AHH!" _

Sure enough, a loud _thump _was heard throughout the control room and a man came crashing down from about fifteen feet right on top of the console, where he rolled to the floor right in front of the tenth Doctor. With complete joy in her heart, she saw her own Doctor's face.

Clara was just about to run to him when she realized that _no one _could actually see or hear her. She didn't even know if she could _touch. _She did move closer to expect the seen.

"Well," The tenth Doctor said, "That's new." And with that he went into action. His sonic screwdriver was out with a flourish of his hand and he quickly scanned the newcomer. The other companions watched, slightly dazed.

Before anyone could even react, the unconscious Doctor sprung up from his spot, grabbed the other Doctor's head, and whispered something into his ear. With that, the eleventh Doctor once again collapsed.

The tenth Doctor slowly stood up.

"Well, what did he say?" Donna Noble asked; wanting to know what was going on.

The Doctor almost ignored the question, but he replied softly, "try setting forty two."

"Well what's the problem then?" Donna asked.

"I don't have a setting forty two." He replied, still thinking.

Clara facepalmed. What a brilliant and stupid idea! Not only would the eleventh Doctor having his own sonic screwdriver be a hint the tenth Doctor was looking at his future self, but whatever setting forty two did, it had to be something to help her.

"He looks like you, don't he?" Jackie said, looking at his face.

"Doctor, who else would wear a bow tie and suspenders besides you?" Rose stated.

"Yes!" Clara said aloud, liking Rose even more at the moment. She walked up to the closest person and tapped him on the shoulder. "Check his left inside pocket!" She yelled in Mickey Smith's ear. _Please let him hear me. _

"I think you should look in his left inside pocket." Mickey said, instantly looking confused at his words.

Clara did a little happy dance while the Doctor raised his eyebrow at him, but he did as he was told. Low and behold, the eleventh Doctor's screwdriver was in the tenth Doctor's hand. He studied it for a second, and quickly smiled.

"Oh I'm brilliant I am! Look at this! I put in a tracking device for _vibrations! _Oh and _seventy five_ new settings! It's like Christmas has come early! Oh aren't you a beauty!"

"Doctor, aren't you going to...?" Martha asked, used to the ranting of the Time Lord.

"Oh yes, lemme just figure out how to..." He did... something with it and soon Clara could hear the familiar buzzing of the sonic screwdriver. "...and forty two!"

Clara felt a strange pins and needles sensation everywhere and then _all _eyes turned to her. Clara froze for a second; not really believing that all the Doctor had to do to make her visible was use a setting on his screwdriver.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said aloud, watching in satisfaction as each companion stared at her. She could finally talk to them! But first things first; she had a Time Lord to save.

"Sorry, places to go, a silly Time Lord to save..." She said, twirling past each person until she was able to kneel comfortably next to her Doctor. "Oi, you! I didn't travel through time, space, _and _atimeline to have you sleeping on the job! I need you!"

The Doctor opened his eyes, sprung up, and quickly stood on his legs. "Clara!" he exclaimed, a large smile across his face. He pulled her into a hug. "Oh sweet, wonderful, brilliant, _brave _Clara! Oh you were fantastic!"

Clara squealed when he spun her around in a complete circle. Eventually he put her down. Clara couldn't stop smiling, and soon tears appeared on her face. They continued staring at each other for a good five seconds until the Doctor felt someone's eyes on him.

"Clara, is there an army of crazed werewolves behind me?"

Clara laughed. "Now why would there be such a thing like that?"

"Well," he said, doing a slow turn around the look at everyone, "I once – right in, oh, 1947 ish – I landed right in the middle of a bunch of, rather hungry, wolves. But anyway, It depends on where we land-" He saw past self first, then most of his companions behind him. "-ed..."

"Oh my..." He automatically fixed his bowtie. "Well, it looks like the whole gang is here."

The room exploded. "What are you doing here?" "Are you really the Doctor?" "How is this possible?" "What's goin' on?" "How did this happen?" "Are you in trouble?" "Who's the girl?"

"HEY," The tenth Doctor exclaimed, "Fingers on lips!"

"Are you out of your bleedin' mind?" Jackie asked hotly, but the eleventh Doctor – who was the closest to her – put his own fingers on her lips.

"To answer your questions," the eleventh Doctor said taking his fingers away from Jackie lips and pacing around the room, "I'm here to stop an evil being called The Great Intelligence. Yes, I'm really the Doctor. Yes, It's possible... somehow. I'm not _entirely _sure what's going on. Long story. I'm probably on the most dangerous adventure of my life. And this-" He gestured to Clara, "-is 'the impossible girl; Clara Oswald."

The tenth Doctor raised his hand.

"Yes, me?" The eleventh said, nearly smiling at how ridiculous that was.

"Bowties?"

"Bowties are cool." He said while fixing said clothing article again.

"Dear lord, now there are _two _of them..." Sarah Jane Smith muttered.

"Two?" the eleventh Doctor asked, confused.

"I know. I can't even tell you what I'm thinking right now." Jack Harkness commented.

"No, no, no," The eleventh Doctor said, looking around the room. "Where's Handy? Where's ten point five? What about Donna?"

"Oi, what about me?" Donna asked.

The Doctor realized who he was talking to and paused in his panic. "Oh Donna Noble! I missed you!"

"Well, I haven't missed you at all Space Man!" She smiled back, liking this new vision.

"Focus!" The Doctor yelled at himself while smacking his own head. "Clara, did you...?" He trailed off, wondering if she had anything to do with the timeline change.

"No!"

And then it started again. The whispers. They were everywhere; once again vibrating across the room like a sonic boom. But, this time, no one could understand.

The eleventh Doctor froze for a second, and everyone could have sworn they saw a glint of fear in his eyes, but it was gone so quickly that no one could tell. "Right..." he clapped his hands together. "danger." He literally sprang up from where he was standing and dashed to the TARDIS consul.

...Only to bump into Rose Tyler.

This time he really did freeze. He gulped, once again readjusting his bow time. He blinked furiously and rocked back on his heels. The room became quiet. He spun away so quickly that Rose didn't even have a chance to talk.

"Right," He said, pretending it didn't even happen. "The Great Intelligence put us - well me... well, you" He spun towards Clara. "-in this point of time for a reason. The reason, the reason" He snapped both his fingers in a one, fast beat rhythm. "Emotions!" He cried finally after a moment. "Each time he put me in a place that would make me feel vulnerable. And this point of time is filled with..." He stopped himself. "Ah yes! Oh it's on the tip of my tongue! Where, where, where..." He said, pulling at his hair. "An energy spear!"

The tenth Doctor joined it. "Ah yes! Enough emotional stress to cause a spike in energy! The energy could – in theory-"

The eleventh Doctor's face became grave, "Cause a hole in a timeline."

"And a hole in _my _timeline could create a million different visions for _you." _The tenth Doctor said. Brown eyes turning serious. "Both of us would no longer existence."

"Brilliant." A deep voice said behind him. Everyone turned toward the voice. The Great Intelligence began clapping. "Really, very inspiring. I never thought you would have gotten it."

The eleventh Doctor pushed back the tenth, who was already prepared to gather his companions and take them somewhere else – somewhere safer – inside the TARDIS.

"You will release my friends." The Doctor growled, actually causing some of his companions to become frightened.

The Great Intelligence laughed. "Let them run Doctor. What hope do they have? I control your timeline."

"No," The Doctor responded back, inches away from the alien's face. "Clara controls my timeline. You're as much trapped here as her and me."

He growled, his confident smile melting off his face for less than a second. He laughed; a deep chuckling. "I would not say such things to me, _Doctor. _It is I who can change when and where we go."

"And it is _I _who knows how defeat every enemy, _every_ challenge you throw at me. I have seen things you can't even imagine, and if I must, I will see them again and again, just to make sure that my friends will return safely. You may control when we go, but it is I who will _never _be destroyed by _my _memories."

The Doctor paused for a mere second, letting all of that sink in. "Now, let... my... friends...**go.**"

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Horrible, horrible place to stop it, but I'm worried about how this is going to go. I have a few ideas, but at the moment not really sure. Maybe one of you guys can be really kind and leave something in the reviews? What do you want to see next? **

**I'm not sure if I will write anything IN A WHILE. I have a really bad habit of finish stories, and I wrote about five stories doing the summer that I'm posting all at once... I just don't know.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! I probably won't if you don't, because I really have no confidence in my writing. Gah terrible, I know.**


	2. AN

I know. I know. You guys have every right to get the pitch forks and burn me at the stake. I'm VERY sorry. :(

I won't be updating for a LONG time. I have been through some pretty horrible things. I was diagnosed with something rare that is changing my entire life. I had surgery in the summer because of it; six hour surgery and eight days in the hospital. It went well, but on the first day of school I experience agonizing stomach pains. I ended up with another surgery and ten days in the hospital.

I'm... fine... if you know what I mean.

I have a lot of school work to catch up on because I was out for three weeks and I'm just extremely busy. I really miss writing but this is the way it has to be.

Thank you SO SO SO much for reading! And thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts!

I LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
